Mycobacterium tuberculosis is the causative agent of tuberculosis (“TB”), a devastating infectious disease. It is estimated that about 2 million TB patients die each year globally. Failure to properly treat tuberculosis has caused global drug resistance in mycobacterium tuberculosis, thus rendering some medications ineffective.
A need exists in the art for pharmaceutical compounds that provide advantages over compounds currently used in the art.